1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a balancer for reducing energy consumption, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an appliance that washes laundry using electric power. In general, a washing machine includes a cabinet forming an external appearance of the washing machine, a tub to store wash water in the cabinet, a drum rotatably installed in the tub, and a motor configured to rotatably drive the drum.
When the drum is rotated by the motor in a state that laundry and detergent water are put into the drum, laundry is in friction with the drum and the detergent water so that dirt can be removed from the laundry.
If laundry is not equally distributed but accumulates at one side of the drum when the drum rotates, vibration and noise may occur due to eccentric rotation of the drum, and components such as the drum, the motor or the like may be damaged.
Accordingly, the washing machine is equipped with a balancer in order to stabilize rotation of the drum by counterbalancing an unbalanced load generated in the drum.